Day Off
by Rubytronix
Summary: Set after Series 5 Episode 6- Connor still feels the after effects of New Dawn and is given a day off to recuperate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6. Quite short chapters but I hope you enjoy them. _

**Day Off**

**Chapter One- Aftermath**

Connor stood in his lab, silently looking around at all the equipment. He slowly walked over to the empty place where his own man-made anomaly had once stood. He had been so proud of that achievement only to find it could have been instrumental in destroying the world.

He felt gutted. Numb. Confused still as to how this could have happened-how could he have allowed this to happen. He'd thought everyone would be so proud of him- and now….he ran his hand along the small machine holding the coils which created the anomaly and felt the tears well up in his eyes.

The door opened- the entry code was known to most staff now- an embarrassment in itself – 58008- his mates, Duncan; Tom and he had thought that the funniest ever when they had input those numbers into their calculators and turned them upside down at school! He remembered how he'd smiled to himself every time Philip punched that childish code in! He couldn't be bothered to change it now.

Matt entered. He stood there for a few seconds looking at an emotional Connor, who was fighting to control himself.

"Alright, mate?" he asked. Connor still wasn't able to speak just yet- tears were too close, so he just nodded.

"Hey- you've got to get over this now. You thought you were doing something good for the world. Your intentions were pure. As soon as you knew you tried to fix it- heck, you did fix it. It's over. Time to move on, mate" said Matt, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"It's just hard" said Connor quietly "every time I think what could have happened- how I let everyone down- Abby- Cutter…. I should have listened. I could have destroyed the whole world! That's massive…and it was all down to me…"

"Connor! Stop! It's OK- it all worked out in the end. It was down to Philip's greed, and Helen's manipulation of him. You were just swept along- naïve, maybe. Just think of it as a learning experience- part of growing up- we all make mistakes, some bigger than others admittedly. The main thing is to learn from them, and I think you've done that!"

"Oh yeah! Big time!"

"OK here's the deal- you and Abby take the day off. Spend some time together- meet the rest of the team at the bar at 7pm. Have a good time and be ready to start afresh tomorrow- rested, confidant and ready to work. I'll get this lot sorted for you" Matt said, looking around the lab.

"What, really? Wow, thanks, Matt. I'll work really hard, I promise. I'll make it all up to everyone- I swear!"

Connor rushed out of the lab nearly knocking Lester over as he left.

"You turning soft, Anderson?" Lester said as he watched Connor excitedly telling Abby what Matt had said through the glass.

"They're great kids and they've been through so much together. Connor just needs an older influence to guide him. He picked Philip. Wrong choice. I'll look after him, he'll be fine."

"I hope so" said Lester "If you tell anyone I ever said this- you're fired- but I've really got a soft spot for that boy!"

Matt smiled to himself as Lester left the room. He looked around. Now, where to start…

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_


	2. Free Time

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Chapter two up now- I hope you enjoy it.. _

**Day Off**

**Chapter Two- Free Time**

"What shall we do?" Abby asked as the pair left the ARC hand in hand, excitedly chatting together.

Connor suggestively raised his eyebrows a few times.

"Typical!" laughed Abby "down, boy! Want to go for a meal- cinema- shopping?" She wistfully thought about shopping for engagement rings with Connor.

"Abby!" she chided herself "Stop being such a girl!" She never thought she'd ever be daydreaming about buying a ring! She'd always been more of a tomboy than a girly girl. She didn't care though- it felt good! She snapped out of her reverie when she realised Connor was talking- well stammering more like.

"What I'd really like to do... that's if you don't… if you think it's …" stuttered Connor

"Connor!" laughed Abby in exasperation "Don't tell me that after everything we've been through, you still can't tell me what's on your mind. Come on, Spit it out"

"What I'd really like to do is…take you to meet my mum!" Connor said with uncertainty "I don't know when we'll next get a chance for some leave at the same time, and I really want her to meet you and tell her about our engagement. It'll also give me a chance to pick up some stuff I need from there at the same time."

"Oh…er…" said Abby hesitantly "that's a really nice idea, Connor. But are you sure she'll want to meet me? Have you told her about me?"

"Of course I have! I talk about you all the time, don't I. Er… she might have a go at me about not getting in touch for the year we were in the Cretacious though- she thinks I went overseas to work and just didn't call. Keeps lecturing me about that now!"

"Er…I'm not sure…"Abby started to say, but when she looked into Connor's puppy dog eyes, still red from his earlier tears, she thought that it might be just the thing Connor needed after feeling so down about the Philip/ New Dawn fiasco. She knew how close Connor was to his mother- it was one of his biggest regrets and a source of constant worry to him that he couldn't tell her he was alive and well when they were trapped in the Cretacious. He was so afraid she'd think he didn't care.

Abby and Connor had spent quite a few nights talking about their lives with their families and Abby often found herself eager to hear Connor's stories about his family holidays etc. He had had a good early childhood, marred in later years by the deaths of his brother and later his father, but his mother had kept the family together and they were very close.

It was a great contrast to her own childhood, and she'd only had Jack to care for. She'd tried hard to look after him even when he was at that selfish teenage stage. He certainly hadn't shown himself in a good light the last time she'd seen him. When lost in the past, she had really hoped he'd grown up a bit, but knew he wouldn't be too worried when she hadn't contacted him for a year- he'd just be carrying on with his crazy schemes and probably not even notice. When they had finally got home safe, she'd found he had missed her but thought she'd just been busy with her exciting job and new friends.

"But what if they need us at the ARC? Does she live far away?" Abby said doubtfully

"It's OK; Matt said he's got that covered. Anyway, it's just about 45 minutes away- more like 30 if you drive. Please?"

Abby couldn't resist, especially looking deep into his eyes- he looked so excited and expectant for the first time in ages.

"OK, but can we please stop off and get her some flowers? Bit of bribery and corruption never hurt!"

Connor laughed and swung her around before kissing her. "C'mon, let's go!" he said jumping around like an excited puppy, making Abby laugh….

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please review- I get so excited when I get them!…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I get such a thrill at receiving them and they really make my day!

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Here's Chapter Three-I thought I'd add a little insight to Connor's life before the ARC. I hope you enjoy it. _

**Day Off**

**Chapter Three- Mrs Temple**

As they pulled up into the parking area of a modern block of buildings near the River Thames, Connor got more and more excited whilst Abby got more and more nervous.

"Connor…I…"

Connor was so excited he just grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her into the lift and pressed the number 5 button to take them up.

"Connor!" exclaimed Mrs Temple when she saw her youngest son standing outside her door. "How wonderful! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? -What a surprise!" She pulled Connor into a huge hug and kissed his cheek, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stopped suddenly, spotting the small figure standing behind Connor.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed "Who's this? Is this Abby? I wish you'd warned me we were going to have visitors- and here's me in my old dressing gown- my hair's a state…" she babbled.

Then she smiled at the little figure standing there so scared with a big bunch of flowers in her hand. Mrs Temple's heart immediately went out to the young woman standing there; just as Connor's had the first time he had ever seen Abby.

"Oh my dear-"she said "Welcome to my home. I'm so happy to finally meet you. You're gorgeous!" She pulled Abby into a hug where, although finding it a bit difficult to breathe, Abby felt at home and comforted feeling she was already welcomed wholeheartedly and unconditionally into Connor's family.

Connor's mother ushered them into her lounge and made them comfortable, cooing over the flowers Abby had brought and chiding Connor about not calling her often enough.

"Y'know, Abby, he went away for a whole year and never phoned his old mum once! Can you believe that! I know- I know, honey" she said as Connor tried to get a word in "You were in a remote place and had no reception or phones. I understand really, but I missed you so much!"

Connor's eyes misted over, as did his mothers and whispered "I know, ma. I missed you too"

Abby watched the little scene and thought how alike the two of them were. Same features; soft eyes; soft hearts- so kind and loyal. She felt so lucky to have people like this in her life. It wasn't something she was used to. She wondered now why it had taken her so long to realise she loved Connor. How could she- or anyone else ever think of him just as an 'uncool nerd; a loser.' who 'didn't get the pretty girls' as Leek had once said. He was so much more. So special. And he made her feel special too.

Connor's mother went off to get them some tea and biscuits, and Connor excused himself to go and help her.

Abby could see the two brown heads close together in the kitchen discussing something. Suddenly she saw them hug, as if Connor had told his mother something important. Maybe he'd told her about their engagement? If so, his mother seemed pleased. That was a big relief.

Abby turned her thoughts to the room she was in. It was a nice, if a little old fashioned, room. Lots of photos adorned the walls, and surfaces. She got up and looked around. There were pictures of Connor as a child with a younger version of his mum, and a man who could only be Connor's father, so alike to Connor was he. They were always smiling in those photos. Always happy. There was another photo of other people- "must be the grandparents", Abby guessed When they'd been holed up in the 'safe house' that time, Connor had mentioned his gran. She looked nice.

Some of the photos had another boy in them. Abby thought that they must be his brother. She knew why Connor rarely spoke about his big brother. He'd told her all about him when they were lost in the Cretacious. How opposite he was to Connor- although he had the same brown hair. He was bigger and beefier than Connor in the photos. He'd been in the army, and he was the 'physical' one whereas Connor was the 'brainy' one. They'd been very close though, and Connor had often wished he'd been more like his brother. He'd told her how his brother had watched over him at school, and wouldn't let the 'poor geek' get bullied by anyone. He'd been in many fights protecting Connor until eventually the bullies didn't bother any more and left Connor alone for an easier target.

Then he'd gone away to a war, and hadn't returned. The family were devastated. Although Connor's father loved them both, he just couldn't cope with his eldest son's death and had rapidly declined into a despair and depression. He hadn't been violent or anything like that- just unable to get over the trauma and eventually stepped out in front of a taxi he hadn't noticed. With the double tragedy clouding their lives, they had stuck together through thick and thin and were really close as a result.

Connor and Mrs Temple (Abby just couldn't bring herself to call her Doreen, as she had been asked) came back into the room. They had tea; coffee; biscuits; cakes and sandwiches! It was a feast! Abby felt a bit overwhelmed. What a welcome. She didn't think Connor would receive the same if she took him to her home! More like a beer, a drunken game of cards or watch the racing on the TV, ending up with a punch-up- not that Connor would ever get involved with anything like that.

"So, Abby dear, tell me all about yourself. Connor tells me you're a zoologist- what sort of animals are you interested in...?" Connor's mother said, engaging Abby into conversation easily.

Connor took the opportunity to leave the room to go to his mother's room to fetch something important. He'd asked her if he could have it, and she'd said yes immediately. This was one of the reasons he'd wanted to come, apart from seeing his mother, of course. It made him nervous and excited at the same time…

_Hope you liked it. I hope you thought Connor's background seemed possible. Please review-it just makes me want to write more and more!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! _

_Chapter Four up now. I've brought back Sarah and Danny as I like the idea of the full team-new and old together- that's the great thing about fanfic. _

_This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it; I'm a bit nervous you won't like the ending but as this is the way it popped into my head, I decided to stick with it! Here's hoping..._

**Day Off**

**Chapter Four**- **The Pub**

Abby and Connor left his mother's flat at about 5 o'clock. They had enough time to go back home and change before meeting the rest of the team at the pub they all hung out at.

Abby felt really happy and glad Connor had made her go to visit his mother. She thought his mother and she had really hit it off. She'd loved looking at the obligatory baby photos of Connor- you know, the embarrassing ones mums always have of their babies in the bath, or lying naked on a play mat! Connor had seemed strangely nervous, though. Abby realised he'd been told off a few times about not calling his mother last year, but she hadn't seemed to hold it against him, or been moody with him. The opposite, in fact. She'd welcomed both of them with open arms, and they'd left with loads of home made biscuits and other 'goodies' Connor's mother had insisted they take, amongst admonishments to 'come back very soon' and 'call more- you too Abby!'.

It _had_ been a lovely day- Abby was really happy Connor's mother was thrilled about their engagement, but what on earth was up with Connor? He was very quiet. Abby didn't ask him- he'd tell her if he wanted to, and perhaps he was just thinking about his brother and father and the whole year away from his mother.

They went home to the flat they shared with Jess, and Connor seemed to perk up a bit.

"Abby…" he said in a sing song voice "We're all alone…."

Abby laughed as Connor came towards her, and she ducked under his outstretched arms and taunted him by removing her t-shirt, throwing it at him and hitting him full in the face with it.

Connor's face lit up with a huge grin, his cute dimple in full view. He chased after Abby who squealed and ran from room to room- but not too fast…she wanted Connor to catch her, after all!

She ran into their bedroom and Connor finally grabbed her and they both fell in a heap onto the bed, laughing. They suddenly stopped laughing and looked deep into each other's eyes, one getting lost in the warmth of the puppy dog brown depths, and the other sinking deeper and deeper into the seas of sparkling bright blue.

They leant in for a kiss, which started off slowly, softly with small little kisses, melting into one longer passionate embrace sharing the love they had for each other….

"Abby…." Connor whispered "I…."

"Me too" answered Abby pulling Connor down on top of her and although they hadn't spoken the words outright, they both knew each of them loved the other and wouldn't let anything get in the way of that love again. They let their love and passion take them over as they shared the intimacy that they had missed when Philip and New Dawn had separated them…..

Some time later, after sharing a hot shower, they got ready for their evening with their workmates and friends. They didn't bother getting anything to eat as Connor's mother had 'insisted' they were both 'too thin' and had tried to feed them up. Abby decided she'd do the girly for once and dress up for Connor in a blue dress, and sprayed a liberal amount of perfume on her wrists and neck, finishing off with a sparkling silver chain with a small blue heart shape pendant which nestled perfectly in the little hollow of her neck.

Connor was blown away when he saw her.

"Wow!" he said, "You look amazing- beautiful!"

Abby smiled. She felt beautiful- this wasn't something she was used to. She felt cared for, loved and part of a family for the first time in her life and it felt great!

Connor had dressed casually, but looked really cute in his tight jeans and even tighter top. Abby thought he didn't even realise how hot he looked. He still thought of himself as the 'geeky' skinny boy he was when they'd first met.

When had he changed? Abby wondered. She'd always liked him, but when had he changed from that daft 'kid', playing with the magnetism of the anomalies by letting them draw everything he could find through the sparkling shards- even his front door key!

Then there were the times he'd ridden on his skateboard around the ARC, driving everyone crazy. When had all that stopped? When had he 'grown up'? Almost as soon as the thought came into Abby's head, the answer came to her too. When Cutter died. He'd changed. Got more responsible and felt that responsibility heavy on his shoulders. Oh the fun, nerdy Connor was always there in the background and sometimes came spilling out- dancing in the safe house- saying daft things at the most inappropriate times etc, but he had definitely grown into a man and left the boy behind.

She felt so angry with Philip- breaking Connor's spirit so much that he'd even nearly given up on _her_ in the future. To think he'd even thought of remaining there in that desolate place whilst they went back without him. But Philip had tried to make amends; he'd been tricked by Helen. Abby had to admit it- he wasn't the first to have been taken in by her. Abby wasn't the type to hold a grudge, but this one was hard as it had almost caused Abby and Connor's relationship insufferable damage.

Abby was happy to realise, however that their love was so strong that it could even survive all that. They were closer than ever. They were ENGAGED!

Connor grew increasingly quiet on their walk to the pub. They'd left the car as they were going to enjoy a few beers and white wine spritzers. They walked hand in hand and pushed open the door to the pub, looking around the crowded room for their friends. They soon spotted them all- the boys seemed to be sitting in one group and the girls in another. Matt spotted the pair of them standing by the door and came forward.

"Hey, you two!" he said with a smile "Come on- we've got your drinks in"

Abby felt someone at her side, and realised with pleasure that it was Jenny.

"Hey!" she said as she hugged Jenny "It's good to see you!"

With that, Jenny dragged Abby off to join Jess, Emily and Sarah at a table opposite.

Connor stood watching Abby go, a wistful look on his face as if he couldn't bear to be parted from her even for one second.

"C'mon, mate- we're over here" Matt said pulling on Connor's arm. The 'lads were all sat around a couple of tables pulled together. Becker was there with Danny, Michael (Jenny's new husband), and even Lester had joined them although he was still in some pain from his battle with the future predators only a few days before.

Connor sat down in the right hand corner looking out into the room, where he had a good view of the girls table. His eyes kept flitting back towards Abby, where she sat happily chatting and laughing with her friends, but she too sometimes looked towards Connor. Their team mates noticed and smiled to each other although Lester rolled his eyes. They thought of the two of them with great fondness and thought they were very cute together.

The boys started a rather raucous conversation about their first girlfriends. Connor joined in a little, but seemed a bit withdrawn and preoccupied. Matt and Becker glanced at each other feeling concerned. They hoped he still wasn't blaming himself for the New Dawn fiasco.

Matt said quietly to Connor "You OK, mate?"

Connor nodded "Yeah- I….I…er…feel a bit sick…", and with that he got up and made a quick dash to the toilets.

Matt was worried and glanced at Connor's drink which he'd hardly touched. He got up and followed Connor. He found Connor at the sinks standing looking into the mirrors clutching the sink with both hands. Connor turned slightly when he heard the door and then poured water onto his hands and doused his face.

"I hoped you'd be feeling better having a day off, but you look worse" said Matt, frowning "Are you still upset about Philip and New Dawn, or did things not go well with you and Abby...you seemed OK when you came in..?"

"No, no- well yeah" replied Connor "But it's not that- I had a great day"

"Well, what is it, mate. C'mon-you know, if you can't talk about it with Abby, you can talk to me- man to man. You can trust me, you know."

"You know what Matt- if there's anyone I can trust- other than Abby I mean- it's you" Connor suddenly looked straight into Matt's eyes. "I know you got Abby to go behind my back and break into my lab. I know that you fired the EMD at my computer…."

Matt started to interrupt, but Connor stopped him- "It's OK- I get it- I understand you did what you had to do, Matt- I know you did it all for the right reasons. I was the one in the wrong. And you were there to pull me back- you never gave up on me. You've saved my life more than once. I never did thank you. Thanks, Matt…"

Matt looked a bit surprised by Connor's little speech. "Come on then, mate. Spit it out. You two obviously care about each other- you're not thinking of dumping her are you?" Matt said, with a sudden and unpleasant thought occurring to him.

Connor's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "No- no! It's nothing like that! Look Matt, can I tell you something without you telling Abby- just until I've spoken to her?"

"Yes, Connor- come on, what is it?"

"Abby proposed to me" Connor suddenly blurted out. Matt felt even more confused

"And?..."

"I said yes!"

"But?..."

"Well- I'm a modern guy, Matt, and Abby's a cool chick. I don't mind that she was the one that proposed. I'd probably never get around to it anyway…n'good with words…but- well we went to m'mums today and I got this-"

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it with shaking hands. Inside was an obviously antique but perfectly exquisite ring.

"It's an heirloom" he said "It was my great, great, great grandmothers. It's passed down to the eldest son when he gets engaged to give to his fiancée. My older brother died.." Connor looked down at his feet "So it passed on to me.

I want to give it to Abby, but I'm scared she won't like it. Maybe she'll want something more modern? It's quite small; maybe she'll want a bigger…I mean- maybe she'll hate it….I just….." Connor's words faded away as they both looked at the ring, sparkling away in its box.

Matt smiled; relieved that was the only problem. He clapped Connor on the shoulder. "She'll love it, mate"

Connor looked relieved. "D'you really think so? D'you think it's too small? Will Abby like it?"

"It's beautiful" Matt stated-"Go on- get out there and give it to Abby. She asked you to marry her- you give her a beautiful ring. It's as it should be- a perfect partnership. Now…" he added, grabbing Connor by the shoulders and steering him towards the door "Come on"

"I'll just finish my drink first" said Connor "Bit of Dutch courage, and you know what- then I'm gonna do it!" He straightened up and they went back to join the others.

Abby had noticed Connor and Matt going off and wondered what was up. She saw them coming back and they sat down at the boys table again. Connor was gulping down his drink like he hadn't had one for a year! When he'd finished, another was planted down in front of him immediately. Suddenly Connor looked her way. Their eyes met and held. Abby couldn't breathe- she seemed to melt into a sea of chocolate brown. All coherent thought went from her head. Suddenly Connor got up and started to move towards her.

Matt whispered something to the others at his table and they all turned to watch. Jenny saw Connor purposely striding towards Abby and noticed their eyes locked together- as if they were the only two people in the room. She nudged Jess and the others and they all turned to watch.

"Abby" said Connor "Can I have a word?"

"OK?" she replied, casting a glance at Jenny who nodded slightly to her, encouragingly. She got up and they went over by the large french doors at the back of the pub, which led to the gardens.

"Abby" said Connor, swallowing hard

"Y…yes?" Abby whispered

"Will you please accept this ring and be my bride?" he said with uncharacteristic confidence- he went down on one knee and drew out the jewellery box and presented it to Abby.

The whole room of ARC personnel seemed to hold it's breath.

"Oh…" Abby breathed.

Connor suddenly lost his confidence, mistaking her silence "If you don't…. I can always… We can buy you a new one…"

"Connor!" Abby stopped him "I love it. It's perfect. Oh thank you, so much- I love it!" she repeated, lost for the words to express how much she loved him.

Connor stood up and put the ring on Abby's finger. He'd been so worried that it wouldn't fit- his great, great, great gran had been tiny. But it fitted perfectly. They drew together into a kiss. Jess squealed so loudly, Sarah covered her ears but smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm. The others had joined as one group again, and Emily smiled at Matt as they watched. Everybody clapped and someone gave a wolf whistle.

Abby and Connor didn't even notice. They were too engrossed in their special moment- in their own private world.

Matt smiled as he watched. 'Good on the boy,' he thought. He drew Emily into a hug, with him facing the French doors. All around, everyone was clapping, hugging or just plain partying- even Lester looked pleased as he went up to shake Connor's hand, and when Abby hugged him, he tried to bluster about it not being 'seemly', although he was hard pressed to hide his smile.

Suddenly, something caught Matt's eye just beyond where Abby and Connor were standing; now receiving congratulations and handshakes from their friends.

He looked again- and caught a glance of the 'future Matt'. He was just standing there, with scratches and blood on his face.

"Go back!" he mouthed "You must go back!" Suddenly he was gone from view. Matt extricated himself from Emily and rushed to the french doors. No-one was there and no one else had seemed to notice. He was suddenly grabbed by Connor and Abby and drawn into a three-way hug.

"Thank you" they both said. He smiled at them both fondly. They were both so happy, so in love. But still, his eyes kept drifting off towards where the 'future Matt' had been standing. That was the second time he'd seen his future self telling him to go back.

What did it mean...?

The End

_Well, I hope you enjoyed my story! I hope you didn't think I was a bit cheeky incorporating a similar end to series five, but I just couldn't resist a bit of tension amongst the fluff!_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please, please review- it seems I have become addicted to them! _


End file.
